


Helpless

by EtherealNinja



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Paralyzed Nagisa Shiota, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNinja/pseuds/EtherealNinja
Summary: Nagisa is paralyzed from the waist down, and is confined to a wheelchair. He convinced himself that he doesn't need anyone's help or pity, but Karma brings him back to reality. Nagisa is forced to face the truth...he is helpless.





	Helpless

"Nagisa-kun! Since you can't participate in this activity, would you mind bringing the supplies from this morning down to the storage shed? It'd help us out a lot!" Koro-Sensei smiled at the young bluenette in a wheelchair.

"Hai, Sensei!" Nagisa wheeled his way to the bag of jerseys and reached down, and placed in on his lap. Everyone was now in Class 3-E High School, with Koro-Sensei as their teacher. They all agreed that no education could be better than the one Koro-Sensei had given them, and of course, he didn't explode due to the minuscule probability that he would. They would be spending the next four years together. But, Nagisa had been in a serious car accident during the summer, and as a result, his legs were almost completely paralyzed. He could get around very well on a wheelchair, amazingly well as a matter of fact, but without one he was completely helpless except to drag himself on his stomach. This surprisingly didn't prove to be much of a problem, except with very select activities, like the one the class was doing now. They were going to be practicing defending themselves against Koro-Sensei, Professor Bitch, and Karasuma-sensei with their hands tied behind their backs. Yeah, if there was one training exercise Nagisa couldn't do, it'd be this one.

He wheeled himself across the rough terrain and down the small slope to the storage shed. He wasn't that good at going downhill, due to his light body weight causing the chair to go unusually fast. He would've made it, if it weren't for four Koro-Sensei racquetballs lazily left on the slope. Once he hit one, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the others, and soon enough, Nagisa was lying on the dirt, his wheelchair who-knows-where from the momentum.

_Well…this sucks._

Thanks to the big jersey bag, his fall was cushioned, but since he landed on his side he knew his hip and shoulder were probably bruised. However, his top concern at the moment was hiding. He doesn't hate anything more than when his classmates help him or pity him; mostly the reason behind his intense wheelchair-training. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, and assessed his situation. His wheelchair had crashed into a tree further down the slope, and he was pretty close to the storage shed. He picked up the jersey bag and flung it with all his might into the shed, and began to drag himself to it. After a while, he was inside the shed, and he managed to get the back in its correct spot. Now…for the chair…

He leaned up against the door frame of the shed, catching his breath. The wheelchair sure went pretty damn far. It was risky to crawl across such an open space, since Nagisa would be completely exposed if someone came by. He listened toward the training in the yard. _Maybe I'll wait for them to get started with their exercise, and then I'll go. Nobody will want to stop exercising in front of Koro-Sensei, so I'll be safe._ He closed his eyes and waited. Eventually, he heard the cue from Karasuma-sensei's loud voice, and began crawling. He was halfway there before he needed to take a breather. He laid down on the dirt, facing the sky, panting. _Look at me. I'm pathetic._ He felt tears coming so he covered his eyes with his arm. He could hear Professor Bitch yelling at the kids who managed to dodge her easily with no arms. _They're all training…I guess it's unfair for me to be just lying here._ Nagisa sighed, and moved his arm away, brushing off his tears…and practically screamed.

Crouching on top of him, his face inches away from Nagisa's, Karma was grinning at him with a devilish smirk. "Need some help there, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa immediately began blushing like mad. Karma definitely knows he was crying, and now he has to feel obliged to help Nagisa out. After his nerves calmed down, Nagisa covered his face with his hand. Partly because of his crying, partly because, well…Karma's extremely close proximity was not helping his blush. "Karma-kun…why aren't you doing the training?" His intense emotions were making him tear up all over again. _This really sucks._

"I never go." He smiled sweetly. "And lucky for me too, cause I wouldn't have been able to find you if I were up there."

"Yeah…lucky…hey, I really don't need any help. I pushed the wheelchair down myself so I could practice my crawling. So, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me alone for a while Karma-kun. Thanks a lot for offering to help though." Nagisa smiled at him, his sky blue eyes radiant from the tears.

"Is that so?" Karma lowered his face even more, if that was even possible. He bent his head over and spoke low in Nagisa's ear. "Then why are you crying, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa's face was now a deep crimson. And he could barely even stop himself from bursting into tears. He could feel Karma's soft red hair against his cheek. The smaller boy pushed Karma away, and Karma let him, sitting back on his heels. Nagisa looked into Karma's golden eyes for a few seconds, before covering his face again. "I don't know." He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes a bit, and gave Karma the sweetest, most lovely smile he could manage. "A-actually, it would be awesome if you could grab me some water from inside…I'm pretty tired…" He didn't really need one, but right now he just _really_ wanted to be left alone.

Karma stood up, his hair covering his eyes. _Thank god…now I just need to crawl_ _as fast as I can before he comes ba-huh…?_ Before he knew what was happening, Nagisa was being swept up bridal style into Karma's strong arms. "K-Karma-kun! What are you doing?" He started walking toward the shed, away from the wheelchair tree. "Karma-kun please, put me down! Where are we going? Please, please wait! Please...stop carrying me…" He was completely helpless, other than a very light kicking, or swinging, of his legs. In truth, he couldn't fight back because he would just land painfully on his ass if Karma dropped him. Karma began walking back across the ground that Nagisa put so much effort into getting across. He brought him into the shed, and walked over to one of the mats. "N-no, Karma-kun! Please bring me to my wheelchair, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" _What am I apologizing for anyway…why don't I want him to put me down on that mat…Karma-kun looks scary..._ Nagisa clung to Karma's neck, holding himself up. Karma unlatched Nagisa's arms, and put the helpless boy down on the mat. He straddled Nagisa's motionless hips, and leaned down towards his ear again. He didn't say a word, but Nagisa could hear his heavy breathing.

"Karma-kun…are you ok?" A tentative hand made it's way to Karma's back; an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry about it, you can leave me here, ok? I'll get to my wheelchair some other time, you just go inside…Karma-kunngh!" Suddenly, Nagisa felt Karma's tongue sliding up his neck, up to his jawline. He sucked on the pale skin, enjoying Nagisa's surprised moans. "K-karma-kun! What are you—mmph" Karma moved up to cover Nagisa's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. His hands were slowly trailing up Nagisa's sides, lifting his shirt. _What? What's happening? Am I dreaming?_

By the time he stopped kissing Nagisa, both Karma and Nagisa were panting heavily. Karma was still running his hands up and across Nagisa's sides and stomach, feeling every bit of soft skin. "Nagisa…you're so beautiful…" _Huh? What did he say?_ With Nagisa's shirt now almost completely unbuttoned, the fabric was slipping down his shoulders and exposing his upper chest. Karma began playing with one pink bud, causing Nagisa to cry out and arch his back, exposing his neck and chest even more. Karma smirked and took this opportunity to place light kisses down the side of Nagisa's neck, and down to his chest, where he sucked on the other nipple.

"A-ahh! K-Karma…kun…please wait-ah…stop!" Nagisa tried to push Karma off of him, but he wouldn't budge. All the strength seemed to have left his arms. Karma's golden eyes were dark, and filled with lust. He lifted Nagisa's motionless leg so that it was bent, and started to stroke and feel his inner thigh. He moved down and began sucking the soft skin of Nagisa's waistline. He touched and kissed the bruises on Nagisa's hip from the fall earlier, causing Nagisa to make sounds of pleasure and pain combined. Karma licked, sucked and bit Nagisa's pale abs, stroking his thigh and listening to the unbelievably hot sounds escaping his lips. "Nngh...haa...wait...just wait a second... p-please, Karma-kun...a-ahh!"

Nagisa bit his lip to keep from moaning. When Karma noticed this he moved up and pinned both of Nagisa's wrists above his head with one hand, and grabbed his chin with the other. He was still breathing heavily, not saying a word. Nagisa could not resist. His words were not reaching Karma at all. He was completely at Karma's mercy, his body didn't even belong to himself anymore.

He was Karma's toy to use however he wanted, and he was stupid to think he was ever still on the same level.

Golden eyes met glowing blue, and Karma tilted Nagisa's chin up. He leaned down and kissed him so deeply, Nagisa couldn't contain his voice, and his whole body shuddered. _Karma is scaring me…why is this happening…_ Nagisa's knees bent more, but he was completely defenseless. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even get up if Karma stopped. A tear slipped down his face. Suddenly, Karma froze.

He stayed in his position, head bent down, eyes following the wet trail of the tear. His golden eyes became brighter, and were opened wide in disbelief. Slowly, Karma sat back on his heels, and looked at Nagisa. His eyes were filled with some crazy mix of emotions. Guilt, shock, and fear. He stared down at Nagisa. His blue hair was messy, and some of his bangs were stuck to his forehead from the sweat. A pink flush dusted his pale cheeks, and his exposed neck and and chest were covered in red marks. He was panting, and his arms were still above his head from where Karma pinned him down. His eyes were slightly red from crying. "Nagisa…kun…" Karma bent his head down to rest on Nagisa's chest, as if bowing. "I'm so sorry…"

"Karma-kun...? …Are you, back to normal…?"

"I hurt you…I'm so sorry Nagisa-kun…I'm the worst. I'm the most horrible person you will ever meet." Karma pushed himself up, and covered his face with his hand. He stood there for a moment, still in disbelief. Finally, he spoke from behind his hand. "I'll go get your wheelchair." He turned around to leave when he felt a light pull at his pant cuff.

"Karma-kun, please wait. Don't leave me alone right now." Karma turned back around and looked at Nagisa's pitiful figure. He had taken advantage of the fact that Nagisa would not be able to resist or fight back. How low is that? How could Nagisa even bear to look at him? Karma knelt down again facing Nagisa. He placed his hands on his thighs, his head bent down in shame. "Are you okay…Karma-kun?"

Karma raised his gaze and looked into Nagisa's brilliant blue eyes. He reached out and held Nagisa's cheek with his hand. Slowly, he moved his hand toward the back of Nagisa's head, and helped him sit up. He embraced the smaller boy as if his life depended on it.

Nagisa leaned his weight on one arm and reached the other around to rest on Karma's back. After a moment, he pushed Karma so he could see his face, and smiled his beautiful smile like nothing had happened. "I'm so glad the Karma-kun I know is back." He pushed Karma away gently, buttoned his shirt, and straightened out his hair a bit. He laid back down and let out an exhausted but content sigh. The crawling from earlier, combined with the emotional rollercoaster and tears made him feel like passing out completely. He might be helpless, but it doesn't matter. Looking at Karma, Nagisa slowly began to drift off. He smiled at Karma again, and to his relief, Karma smiled back. It was the most beautiful smile Nagisa had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading please leave review ^w^


End file.
